Field
Embodiments described herein generally relate to a process kit for a semiconductor processing chamber, a semiconductor processing chamber having a process kit, and a method for depositing a silicon based material therein. More specifically, embodiments relate to a process kit including a liner assembly, a C-channel, and an isolator for use in a chemical vapor deposition chamber.
Description of the Related Art
In the fabrication of integrated circuits, deposition processes such as chemical vapor deposition (CVD) or plasma enhanced CVD processes are used to deposit films of various materials upon semiconductor substrates. During a CVD process, chemical reactions used for depositing a desired material take place in an enclosed process chamber. When the material is deposited on the substrate, residue comprising this material, as well as by-products of the CVD process, accumulates on the internal walls and other components of the process chamber. The residue builds up, as more substrates are processed in the chamber, and leads to generation of particles and other contaminants and, as such, to degradation of the deposited films. Consequently, it is recommended to clean the interior of the CVD chamber on a regular basis.
A process kit may be disposed in the chamber to help limit a processing volume to a desired region over the substrate in conjunction with a purge gas from a bottom of the chamber. The process kit typically includes one or more liners. The liners may be configured to assist in confining the plasma to the processing region and help prevent other components in the chamber from being contaminated with deposited materials. The bottom purge gas may be provided to the chamber to prevent process gases from depositing on the bottom of the chamber. However, conventional process kits may direct the purge gas in a manner that causes excessive wear and/or material deposits on the liners. The build-up of material on the liners increases the potential for substrate contamination during processing. Thus, the service interval of the process kit may be undesirably short to facilitate frequent cleaning.
Thus, there is a need for an improved process kit and CVD chamber having the same.